Saint Andrew Links Trust
Description St Andrews Links Trust is generally regarded as the 'Home of Golf', St Andrews is second to none as a golfing Mecca. It has been closely associated with golf from the game's earliest beginnings and is of course, home to it's governing body, the Royal and Ancient Golf Club. It has also made golf's most prestigious tournament, the Open, it's own. Contrary to popular belief, St Andrews is built on public land and welcomes visiting golfers from all over the world. Green fees are very affordable. A trip to St Andrews is a golfing experience almost a pilgrimage. The town has almost been completely given over to golf and therefore offers the golfer every possible amenity. Courses * Balgove The Balgove Course, named after the farm on which it was built, is a 1,520 yard, nine-hole course. It was originally opened in 1972 and remodeled in 1993. * Castle Course Castle Course opened in June 2008, becoming the seventh public course at St Andrews. The course is a par 71 and measures 6,759 yards from the back tees. * Eden The Eden Course opened in 1914 after demand on the existing courses grew. It was designed by Harry Colt, and alterations in 1989 by Donald Steel maintain Colt's standards. It was named after the Eden estuary by which it resides, as the profits from mussels collected there once made up an important part of the St Andrews economy. * Jubilee The Jubilee Course is the longest of the seven golf courses. It was named after Queen Victoria's Diamond Jubilee celebration in 1897. Originally intended for Victorian dressed ladies, and other golf beginners, it has evolved into one of the hardest courses at St Andrews Links. The course is commonly used to test junior and amateur golfers for the British Mid-Amateur Golf Championship, as well as the St Andrews Link Trophy. Initially a 12 hole course, it was expanded to 18 holes in 1905. The course has seen considerable developments under the management of Willie Auchterlonie, Donald Steel, David Wilson and Graeme Taylor. It now plays at around 6,745 yards, and is host to the St Andrews Links Trophy. * Strathtyrum The Strathtyrum Course, opened in July 1993, became the first new 18 hole layout at St Andrews in nearly 80 years. Its name comes from the Strathtyrum Estate, from which the land was purchased * Old Course The Old Course, believed to be the oldest golf course in the world, dates back more than 600 years. One of the par 72's unique features of the Old Course are the large double greens. the Old Course has 112 bunkers which are all individually named and have their own unique story and history behind them. The two most famous are the 10 ft deep "Hell Bunker" on the 14th hole, and the "Road Hole Bunker" on the 17th hole. Countless professional golfers have seen their dreams of winning the Open Championship squandered by hitting their balls in those bunkers. * New Course The New Course, located adjacent to the Old Course, was paid for and commissioned by The R&A who asked Old Tom Morris to be designer. The New Course opened for play in 1895. Green Fees ELS= Early low season (1st January to 31st March) ESS= Early Shoulder Season (1st April to 13th April) HS= High Season (14th April to 19th October) LSS= Late Shoulder season (20th to 31st October) LLS= Late Late season (1st November to 31st December) The Old Course ELS= £77 ESS= £108 HS= £160 LSS= £112 LLS= £80 The Castle Course ELS= £60 ESS= £84 HS= £120 LSS= £84 Before your Round Club Hire available Shoe hire available Caddy Hire available Buggy Hire available though limited Trolley hire available though limited Handicap certificates are required. The Club House The Links Clubhouse is the clubhouse for the Old, New and Jubilee Courses. It has full locker room facilities as well as the Swilcan Restaurant where you can purchase pre-round drinks and snacks. A buggy will take you from the clubhouse to the first tee. There is a licensed food cart at the 9th of the Old Course which sells hot and cold drinks and snacks. Sleep * St Andrews Tourist Hostel, Inchcape House, St Marys Place (Opposite Students' Association, above Grill House Mexican restaurant), +44 1334 479911 (fax +44 1334 479988) In centre of St Andrews, close to bus station. Kitchen, laundry, free linen, showers. £12-£16. * St Andrews Youth Hostel (David Russell). Modern apartments with 5 double ensuite bedrooms and a kitchen/living area per apartment, situated roughly a mile from the town centre. This is student accommodation most of the year, so is only open to the public in July and August. Office hours are 8AM-10AM and 4PM-10PM. The office/Youth Hostel reception is situated in a small room to the left as you enter the main facilities building, not at the Reception to the right. Bistro on site and also a bar. Games room and laundry facilities also available. More expensive than the Tourist Hostel. * Aslar House, 120 North St, +44 1334 473460. Bed and breakfast accommodation within the heart of St. Andrews medieval town. Quietly refined with modern amenities, Aslar's period style accommodation provides guests with a chance to relax, unwind and take advantage of everything St. Andrews and the East Neuk has to offer with a fantastic breakfast and superb hosts with unlimited local knowledge. Prices start at £45 for a single room through £96 for a double room per night, with many options in between. * Albany Hotel, 56-58 North St, +44 1334 477737. Peacefully situated in the heart of historic St. Andrews this elegant Georgian terraced house dates from 1795. Prices start at £80 for a single and £130 for a double room per night. * Kinburn Guest House, 5 Kinburn Place, +44 1334 474711. Bed and breakfast centrally located in St. Andrews, within close walking distance to town centre, golf courses and beaches. Kinburn is ideally located for your stay in St. Andrews, run by Scottish hosts. www.kinburnguesthouse.co.uk * Yorkston Guest House, 68- 70 Argyle Street, +44 1334 472019 Situated in the west end of St. Andrews, a few minutes walk from the west port and town centre. Bed and breakfast from £45 per person per night. * Pitmilly West Lodge Kingsbarns. Although situated about 4 miles from the centre of St Andrews, this guest-house is in a wonderful location and anyone who has ever stayed there praises the owners for their hospitality, their wealth of local knowledge and not least the quality of the cooked breakfast! The decor in this upmarket B&B is of the very highest standard. Rooms start at £38 pp/pn * Old Course Hotel, Old Station Road, Golf Resort and Spa overlooking the town golf courses and the North Sea. 109 rooms, 35 suites--according to the website, all rooms boast bathrobes, iron and ironing board, slippers, wireless connectivity, mini-bar, direct dial telephone, tea and coffee making facilities, voicemail, hairdryer, CD player, toiletries and best water pressure in the United Kingdom. Expect to pay at least £280 per room per night. * Golf Hotel, 40 The Scores, Views over St Andrews Bay. Suites with up to 4 bedrooms available. Bed and Breakfast from £100 per person per night (£15 for a child sharing a room with 3 adults, £50 for an extra adult sharing a room with 2 adults). Parts of the hotel recently refurbished. * Fairmont St Andrews, +44 1334 837000. Originally opened as the St Andrews Bay Resort & Spa, this magnificent hotel complex sits on the summit of a spectacular formation, the hotel and its two stunning golf courses have breathtaking panoramic views of the Eden estuary and the medieval skyline of St Andrews. Expect to pay at least £160 per room per night. Eat * Kinness Fry Bar (KFB), 79 Bridge Street, St.Andrews (near bridge over Kinness Burn), +44 1334 473802 (sales@kfb-standrews.co.uk), Su-Ws 16.30-01.30; Th-Sa 16.30-02.00. Take-away selling fish and chips, pizza, kebabs and deep-fried Mars bars. They have unusual pizza toppings including haggis and chocolate. Also sell alcohol for consumption off the premises until 10PM. £1.50-£10. * 101 Connection (formerly Pizza Connection) 131 South St (opposite the remains of Blackfriar's Chapel), +44 1334 470400. Take-away serving pizza and fried food. * Jannettas, 31 South Street (the end of South Street nearest the cathedral), +44 1334 473285, 30. Excellent ice cream. They have 52 flavours, including the elusive Irn-Bru sorbet. edit * The Oak Rooms, 127 North Street, +44 1334 473387, Food available 12PM-10PM. Ranges from baguettes and soup to steaks, salmon and venison. Excellent butterscotch sauce accompanies the sticky toffee pudding. Nicely decorated dining area. Also a 3* hotel. Prices from £2.50 for the soup of the day to £17.95 for the marinated lamb loin. * Balaka, 3 Alexandra Place (end of Market Street, near Students' Union), +44 1334 474825 M-Sa--Lunch served 12PM-3PM Dinner served 5PM-1AM, Sunday--Dinner served 5PM-1AM. Bangladeshi Cuisine. Prices from £2.95 for lentil soup to £14.95 for a Tandoori Mixed Grill. * The Road Hole Grill, The Old Course Hotel, Old Station Road (overlooking the golf courses), +44 1334 474371, Open daily 7-10PM. Located on the top floor with fine views over the golf courses, West Sands and North Sea. 3 AA rosettes. Excellent meat, game and seafood dishes. Open kitchen. Excellent and attentive service. Extensive (and expensive) wine list. Very pricy. * number forty, The Golf Hotel, 40 The Scores, +44 1334 472611, 34. Nicely decorated, has sea views, good service. 2 AA rosettes. £25-30 for 3 courses. Excellent seafood and game.